The Sadie Hawkins Dance
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Based on the song by Reliant K. Rosalie is the most popular girl in school. When it's time for the girls choice dance, who is she going to take? More importantly, what does he say?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I just thought this would be a fun idea. Just for those people who don't know, a Sadie Hawkins Dance is where the girls ask the guys to the dance. This is based on a song by Reliant K: _

_All the girls in the bathroom talking_

_Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins_

_My ears are burning but I kept on walking_

_Smile on my face and an air guitar rocking_

The Sadie Hawkins Dance

_In my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_Oh oh oh_

_The girls ask the guys  
_

_It's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby do you like my sweater?_

Sitting in the back of my next class napping

_Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping_

_Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing_

_Think I got a tan from the light which I was basking_

_[x2:]__  
The Sadie Hawkins Dance_

_In my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_Oh oh oh  
_

_The girls ask the guys_

_It's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby do you like my sweater?_

Scan the cafeteria for some good seating

_I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating_

_The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating_

_I said that's one thing I won't be needing_

_And since I'm rather smart and cunning_

_I took off down the next hall running_

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

_only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking.

_You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"_

The Sadie Hawkins Dance

_In my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_Oh oh oh_

_The girls ask the guys_

_It's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby do you like my sweater?_

The Sadie Hawkins Dance

_In my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_Oh oh oh_

_The girls ask the guys_

_It's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby do you like my sweater?  
_

_**Disclaimer: "Sadie Hawkins Dance" copyright of Reliant K. "Twilight" copyright of Stephanie Meyer. **_

"So, Emmett, been asked to the girls choice dance yet?" Edward Cullen smirked as he caught up with his stepbrother.

"Nope." Emmett McCarty mumbled putting some books into his locker.

"I heard Jenna wants to ask you." Edward leaned against the locker next to his brother's.

"I don't wanna go with her. I only wanna go with one girl, and that girl doesn't even know I'm alive." Emmett said as he plugged in his ipod and walked down the hall.

"Bella Swan asked me." He could faintly hear Edward say next to him.

"Good for you." They walked past the girls' bathroom and toward his first period. That's when he saw _her._ She was wearing a short black skirt, black stilettos, and a white blouse. Her perfect blonde hair was perfectly curled and was resting on her back. The girl who didn't even know he was alive. Rosalie Hale. He caught his breath and walked to his seat.

"Okay guys, presentations today!" Mr. Hutchinson, the worst teacher in the school said as everyone took their seats.

Emmett sat in the back of the class, so he could get away with squeezing in a little nap. While everyone else rambled on about the history of their favorite places, Emmett zoned out.

"Next, Miss Hale!" Mr. Hutch said, snapping Emmett back into reality with the mere mention of her beautiful name. Emmett watched her walk up to the front of the classroom with her red notebook in her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Well, since I couldn't do Hollister or Lois Viton, I did the first beach in Forks." Emmett listened to her beautiful voice say.

Emmett was surprised. He had never been so interested in history before. _Rosalie should be the teacher of all my classes. _Emmett thought._ I might actually pay attention._

After she was finished her presentation, it was Emmett's turn. He walked up to the front and ran one hand through his hair. "Well, my favorite place in my bed."

The class snickered and he saw Rosalie sitting at her desk with her legs crossed and she was leaning forward as if she was intrigued.

"Well, there isn't really a big history about it. The end." He said. The whole class busted out laughing and a few people started clapping. He bowed a little and sat back down.

"Nice." Jasper, Emmett's best friend, gave him a high five. Soon the bell rang and they were free to go.

"Emmett!" Rosalie called as they walked out. Surprised he turned around. She jogged trying to catch up to him. She was about three feet away from him when, out of nowhere, Royce King stepped in front of him.

"Hey there Rosie pops!" he smirked. "When're you gonna ask me to the dance?"

"A week from never." She replied.

Emmett sighed and walked away. There was no way Rosalie was _really_ going to talk to him.

Finally, it was time for lunch. "Yo! Emmett!" Jasper called, running after him as we walked into the lunchroom.

"What?" Emmett asked. He wasn't having the best day ever.

"Alice just asked me to the dance." Jasper smiled as they got their lunch.

"What is with this sudden interest with my sister?" Emmett asked as they looked around for an empty table. The only other one was behind the cheerleading table and he could see Rosalie sitting there. They sat down and Emmett didn't touch his food. His mind was too occupied with thoughts of Rosalie.

"Hey Brad!" Edward said. Emmett's eyes looked away from Rosalie.

"Hey Edwierdo! Yo McCarty! Keep you're eyes off my girl. Do I have to hurt you?" Brad said. Emmett was big, no doubt, but Brad was like a giant. He was almost seven feet tall and has muscles that made Hercules crumble with fear, but then again, Emmett wasn't a midget.

He looked over and saw that Rosalie was gone. "I don't think I really need that." He mumbled.

"What?" Brad asked, walking over to him. Before he could get any closer, Emmett got up and darted out, down the next hall.

"Whoa!" he ran straight into Rosalie.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" he said, catching her before she could fall.

She looked up at him and smiled. His arms were still wrapped around her. "It's fine. Emmett, I've been meaning to talk to you all day."

He looked down at her, finally noticing his arms were still wrapped around her.

"Do you want to…. Go to… the Sadie Hawkins with me?" she asked.

Emmett couldn't believe it. This beautiful, popular girl was talking to him, a nobody, nonetheless asking him to the dance. "I would love to but…. Jenna already asked me." He said regretfully.

"Oh… well, that's to bad." She looked genuinely upset.

"I'm just kidding. Of course!"

She laughed and Emmett thought he had just heard the best sound in the world.

"So where do you live, you know, so I can pick you up?" he asked.

She smiled and handed him a slip of paper. He read it quickly.

_Rosalie :D_

_901-234-5656_

_10945 Pattinson Avenue _

_3_

"I'll see you tonight." She smiled, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked back toward the cafeteria.

This was going to be the best night of Emmett's life and now all he had to do was wait until seven to pick up the most gorgeous girl in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I have to admit that I've never been this nervous in my ENTIRE life! I thought I was dreaming when she asked me to the dance, but then again, if this was a dream, I didn't EVER want to wake up.

"Mom, is my tie straight?" I asked my mother, who was snapping as many pictures as she could of me standing in the mirror fixing everything fixable.

"You look fine. Now, tell this girl's parents I want copies of all the pictures she takes!" my mom said.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta go." She smiled and tossed me my keys.

"Thanks." I said as I walked out. In the car, I found a radio station Rosalie would like and nervously drove to her house. Outside I parked right by her driveway. She lived in a HUGE house, practically a mansion. I knocked and a man bigger than me answered the door.

"You must be Emmett." He said in a deep voice. I nodded nervously.

"Yes s-sir." I said as he ushered me in.

"She'll be down in just a second." A woman who I assumed to be her mother smiled from the stairs.

"Mom! He'll be here any minute! How do I look?" I heard Rosalie's velvet voice in the sound of panic.

"Beautiful. And honey, he's here." Her mom smiled up the steps.

I saw Rosalie's black stilettos appear as she walked down the steps. I whipped my sweaty palms on my pants and saw her walk down the steps.

"Hey Emmett." She smiled and walked over to me. She was wearing a tight, strapless, sparkly red dress that ended just before her knees. Her perfect blonde hair was unusually straight. She walked over to me and gave me a quick hug.

"H-hey R-Rosalie." I said.

"Call me Rose." She laughed a little.

"Picture time!" her mom smiled as her dad pulled out a professional-looking camera.

"Tree." Rosalie pointed at her parents. I guess her parents are like mine, they take fifty.

Her mom pouted. "Fine. And don't worry, Emmett. We'll make sure your parents get copies."

I nodded once. "Thanks."

"Get close together!" her dad said.

Rosalie put my hand around her tiny waist and smiled. Her waist was touching mine and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

After the pictures, we left. I got in the car after I got her in and started the car.

"You seem nervous." She smiled as we drove down the road that was nearly disserted.

"N-no. I'm f-fine." I lied as I held both hands on the wheel, looking straightforward.

"Em, it's okay. I'm not that scary." She smiled. "Pull over for a second."

I did and looked at her.

"Hey, I don't bite." We both laughed a little. "I promise."

"I know, it's just… I'm just nervous…." I said.

"Why?" she touched my hand gently and I took it off the steering wheel, putting it on the glove box.

"You're just…. So beautiful and popular and I'm a nobody." I admitted.

"Em…." She smiled and looked me in the eyes. "We are going to go to this dance and have an awesome time then you are going to drop me off at my house and tomorrow you will sit with me at lunch."

"Okay." I smiled. I got back on the road and drove to the school gym. Trying to be a gentleman, I helped Rose out of the car and she intertwined her arm in mine. I looked down at her and she smiled. We walked into the gym and everyone stopped to stare at us.

"Really, Rosie boo?" I heard Royce's voice say behind us. We turned around to see him walking toward us. "You won't take me to the dance, but you'll take _him_?"

"Royce, go away. I see no one asked _you_." She said. "Now, we don't have all night to stand here and talk to you. Let's go dance Emmy." She smiled and drug me to the dance floor. The song automatically turned into a slow one and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She inched closer to me and we swayed in time with the music. "This is nice." She smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad you picked me to go." I pulled her closer, if that was possible, and she put her head on my chest.

"Me too."

After the song went off, we just kept swaying to the music even though some Eminem song came on. This was nice. I loved being with Rosalie, even though it started about an hour ago. I wonder if she feels the same way.

I looked around the room and saw jealous stares from every guy in the room. I smiled a little, remembering a time not so long ago when I was one of them.

A few hours later, we got back in the car and I drove her home.

"I had a really great time tonight." She smiled as we walked up to her doorstep.

"Me t-" she cut me off with a kiss.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" she smiled and grabbed the door handle.

"Definitely." I smiled.

She laughed. "Night."

"Night Rosie." I said.

She walked in and shut the door and I figured that was que for me to leave. I walked back to my wrangler and jumped in and drove home.

"Sooooo tell me everything!" mom said as I walked in. She was sitting in the living room with dad when I walked in.

"It was perfect, I'm really tired so I'm gonna turn in." I said undoing my tie as I walked up the stairs. I walked into my room, shut the door to tune out my 13-year-old sister singing along to Taylor Swift with her friend in the other room. I took everything off but my boxers and plopped down on my bed. All I could think about was Rosalie.

"Sooooo how did your date go?" Bella skipped in and sat down next to me. I should have realized her and Alice would be in because the music stopped.

"Absolutely perfect. Don't ruin it." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Put some pants on!" Alice said as she walked in.

"I said don't ruin it." I said to her.

"Emmy!" Veronica, my two-year-old sister ran in and pulled on my leg.

"Hey stinker!' I sat up and picked her up, sitting her in my lap. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked. She was in her PJ's and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Shh!" she giggled.

"Bella, put her in bed." I said, handing her off to my other sister.

"UGH! You are so useless. What did that girl ever see in you?" Alice said as they walked out.

"Shut my door!" I yelled to Bella, who actually listened to me as they walked out.

Around eleven all the music stopped and all the lights where turned off so I figured everyone was in bed. Quietly I slipped on a pair of sweatpants and snuck out my window and jumped onto my roof as quietly as I could.

"Emmett!" Alice stuck her head out of Bella's window. "What are you doing?" she half whispered.

"Going to get some ice cream. If you don't tell, I'll get you some!" I whispered back and climbed off, walking down the street. It took me about a half hour to walk to Rosalie's house so when I got there it was about 11:45. I walked around to the back of the house. There was only one light on in the whole house. I looked in the window and saw Rosalie sitting at her desk talking into her red laptop. I wonder if she was on her webcam or just frustrated with it. The window was open and I heard her sweet voice fill the midnight air.

"Emma, he's absolutely perfect. We didn't stop dancing all night! We just swayed there, my head against his chest."

I smiled a little and climbed up a trellis that went up to her roof. Once up, I walked over to her window and squatted outside until she noticed me.

"Well, it's about time you two got together! How long have you liked him now?" I heard another voice ask from the computer. Yep. I was right. She was on a webcam. Rosalie sighed and finally looked over and jumped a little when she saw me. "Emma, I gotta go… I'll skype you tomorrow." She shut the computer and walked over to her window. "What're you doing here?" she asked, sounding surprised and kinda happy.

"I just couldn't keep myself from coming over here. I had to see you. Can I come in?" I asked. It was kind of cold out here.

"Of course!" she smiled and lifted up the screen. I laughed and climbed threw.

"How ya been beautiful?" I asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Kinda restless." She admitted against my chest. Only then did I realize I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"How come?" I sat down on her bed and she climbed into my lap. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her like a cage.

"I wanted to climb out my window and go see you." She smiled.

"Aah. Whenever you wanna see me, you call me and I'll climb out my window." I smiled and she cuddled into my chest.

She smiled and kissed me. A half hour later, she almost fell asleep.

"Rosie, I hate to do this, but I have to go home." I said. I was lying against her pillows and she was snuggled up against my chest.

"Noooo." She whined.

I laughed a little. "I have to. But I'll see you in about five hours."

She held onto me tightly and I had to wriggle out of her strong grasp. She looked up at me and pouted.

"I'm sorry." I kissed her head.

"Pick me up for school. I don't think I'll wanna drive." She smiled and kissed me.

"No problem." I smiled and climbed back out of her window. It took everything I had to go back home.

"Where's my ice cream?" Alice said from my doorway.

I jumped. "Sorry. Forgot. Now go to bed." I said, shutting my door.

I collapsed on my bed, placed a pillow over my chest, and wrapped my arms around it. It'll have to do for tonight, but nothing compared to how Rosalie felt wrapped up in my arms.


End file.
